


非典型四人房

by 17_bit



Series: 四人房 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 四人房設定套非典型ABO雙A雙O都非典型了四個人互相命定哈水果百匯





	非典型四人房

**Author's Note:**

> 四人房設定套非典型ABO  
> 雙A雙O都非典型了四個人互相命定哈  
> 水果百匯

在文俊輝搬進他們的宿舍之前，基本上李知勳跟全圓佑發情期的時候都是兩個人躲在房間裡頭用著權順榮的衣服互相慰藉解決的。小倉鼠衣服不多，水梨味的Omega氣味又太淡，兩個Alpha總是得深埋在衣服裡頭，兩個人姿勢換了一個又一個才能稍稍減緩發情的不適。偏偏權順榮老是準時去上課，而且兩個Alpha對一個Omega他們總是哭著道歉又忍不住，三個人中兩個都要瘋了。最後總是要哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚把Omega肏到沒辦法出門，發情期才能堪堪結束。

還好他們的發情期規律三個月來一次，而文俊輝搬進來的時候剛好發情期剛結束，全圓佑跟李知勳又恢復大野狼的模樣。由李知勳開頭，合夥被評論為色情大魔王的全圓佑把文俊輝搞的亂七八糟，本來權順榮看新來的大貓咪有點可憐想把他偷拍的兩個Alpha哭得醜不拉機的照片分享給對方，但水蜜桃味的Omega後頸被咬破，小倉鼠被熏的也就忘記了這件事。

雖然Omega沒有發情期但的確很容易被挑起情慾，兩個Alpha變著法子跟貓貓玩，文俊輝都要受不了，他抓著權順榮逃宿。兩個人跑去吃宵夜，大熱天文俊輝戳著冰問權順榮怎麼有辦法跟兩個那麼變態的傢伙同宿舍。

「因為我喜歡他們啊。」權順榮插了顆圓滾滾的草莓，嘻嘻哈哈的湊到文俊輝面前說是李知勳，他就插了顆葡萄說是全圓佑，兩個人交換吃了一口，嗯，酸甜酸甜。

「俊尼不喜歡我們嗎？」  
「是喜歡啦⋯⋯」

文俊輝又戳戳兩下正在融化的糖水，雖然說很糟糕，但是他是真的蠻喜歡他的新室友了，也不是說因為被咬了所以喜歡，他可是個Omega，現在可是很有自主權了，他如果不喜歡一下子就踢開了壓上來的兩個Alpha，怎麼可能還讓他們為所欲為。文俊輝是還沒被標記啦，但真的被標記，好像也沒有什麼關係。

「知勳跟圓佑發情起來是怎樣啊？」  
「更糟糕，所以我每三個月都有一段時間出席率很低。」

權順榮笑起來，眼睛都笑成十一點五分，文俊輝覺得不可思議，他不是沒有聽過Alpha發情期的樣子，但也僅只於聽過，他可沒有跟Alpha相處過。李知勳跟全圓佑是他相處最親密的人了，先不說兩個人大野狼的一面，他們身為Alpha真的是精英中的精英。不只是學科的學霸，社團裡頭也很出名，一堆人想倒貼但都被無視，他們招搖的告知自己敗在水梨味的Omega下，現在還來個水蜜桃味的，大家都唉唉叫。文俊輝現在還是會被追著跑，但他的室友們輪著送他上下課，身上似有若無的草莓、葡萄還有水梨味，這倒是讓他安心不少。

他們嘻嘻哈哈吃完一碗冰，盛夏的夜晚也沒有因為沒了太陽涼快多少，權順榮熱的汗幾乎是用噴的，文俊輝於心不忍只好妥協跟著他回宿舍。

「但我真的覺得他們太縱慾了。」  
「俊尼你跟他們說，他們可聽你的話了。」

權順榮滿身汗還勾著文俊輝的手，汗都蹭在他身上但對方也沒逃，權順榮就是喜歡這樣的文俊輝，對他們無限包容，明明該有多不舒服的，但因為他喜歡所以也沒拒絕，就是這樣李知勳跟全圓佑也很寵他。雖然跟文俊輝認識時間最短，但三個人意外的都習慣了以文俊輝為優先，大貓咪說什麼，大野狼們就做什麼，雖然在床上的時候全圓佑有一半都當耳邊風就是了。

權順榮撒著嬌，他們走到房間門口才覺得哪裡不對勁，現在都凌晨兩點了，這兩隻大野狼怎麼可能沒有來找他們，連個訊息都沒有傳，這可不對勁，文俊輝歪著頭看權順榮，小倉鼠皺了一張臉也沒有想法。

「發情期嗎？」  
「還沒到啊，你搬來的時候才剛結束的，還要一個月吧？」  
「還是他們再玩我們？」

這也不是沒有可能，兩個Omega戰戰兢兢的開了門，頭才探進去，草莓混著葡萄的酸味撲鼻而來，他們兩個一下子暈了腦袋，被人拉進房間裡，文俊輝被撲倒再地，他慌亂的想掙扎，全圓佑特有的低沉的嗓音從他胸前傳來。

「俊尼⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯你、去哪了？」  
「圓佑？」

葡萄味的Alpha滿臉都是眼淚，手上還抓著他的襯衫，文俊輝愣了一下就又被人抱的緊緊的。

「嗚⋯⋯你不要我了嗎⋯⋯」  
「沒有、你不要哭了、」

文俊輝慌亂的安慰全圓佑，對方湊上來小心翼翼的親吻他的脖子然後跨坐在他身上，想要親他又不敢，像隻害怕被拋棄的小狗，文俊輝忍不住笑出來。他轉過頭想去找權順榮，就又聽到了李知勳細細的哭聲。他艱難的越過全圓佑去看對面，李知勳像隻無尾熊一樣的攀在權順榮身上，也是哭的眼睛紅通通的，他哭著叨念權順榮的名字，小倉鼠拍拍對方跟文俊輝對上了眼，兩個Omega互使眼神，這讓發情期的兩個Alpha又不安起來了。

「你們在幹什麼？俊尼你要搬出去嗎？對不起、對不起我會乖的⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」  
「對不起對不起⋯⋯」

文俊輝莫名其妙的，他被全圓佑抱得緊緊的，平常怎麼可能聽到兩個大野狼這種示弱的語氣，文俊輝覺得很新奇，他拍拍全圓佑的背，突然又很想惡作劇，他把身上的人推開，果不其然全圓佑露出了被拋棄的臉，然後哭的更慘了。

「俊尼⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯⋯」  
「嗚嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」

在一邊看著的李知勳也開始哭，文俊輝覺得好笑又有趣，權順榮在旁邊笑瞇了眼睛，他也是很懂這種樂趣，平常總是被耍著玩，發情期的Alpha總是脆弱的不像話，隨隨便便都可以掉豆豆，雙眼像是關不緊的水龍頭，滴滴答答的。

文俊輝捧著全圓佑的臉把人拉回來，他雖然喜歡惡作劇但也挺會安慰人的，他主動親了親葡萄味的Alpha但主導權很快被轉移，他一下子被吻的喘不過氣來，文俊輝稍稍放開捧著的手，全圓佑又哼出了哭腔。

「去床上不行嗎？」  
「俊尼說什麼都可以。」他被攔腰抱抱起，這個時候力氣倒是很大。全圓佑把人抱到了床上又小心翼翼，李知勳抓著權順榮的衣服跟在後頭，兩個人又開始掉眼淚，文俊輝摸了摸，原來是拿他們的衣服出來了，他佯裝生氣的皺眉頭，Alpha又開始哭。

「對不起⋯⋯但是真的好難受，俊尼、嗚⋯⋯」

文俊輝裝不下去，主動親上他的葡萄味Alpha，全圓佑跟平常的樣子完全相反，小口小口的親，抱著他也不敢亂摸，反倒是文俊輝很不習慣，他被這種親吻搞得心癢癢的，他抓住全圓佑的腦袋讓他乾脆一些，發情期的Alpha眼睛水汪汪的，又撲向他親吻，脫衣服也慢吞吞、脫褲子也慢吞吞，文俊輝被這種要上不上的感覺搞得有些煩躁。

旁邊的權順榮三兩下就把李知勳給扒光，他可是經歷過很多次，這時候還等著Alpha幫他脫那就是笨蛋了。草莓味的Alpha呻吟著叫文俊輝的名字，他湊過去親了一口，李知勳就抓著他的臉不放。文俊輝踢踢全圓佑，權順榮把自己脫光之後就來脫全圓佑的。

四個人一下一絲不掛，李知勳這個時候比起強勢的Alpha更像一隻小奶貓，哼哼唧唧的，喊他的名字或權順榮的名字，咬人都不痛，還養的要死，但吻技絲毫沒有退步，文俊輝一樣被親的忘記東西南北。兩個Alpha都難耐的磨磨蹭蹭，文俊輝攤在床上不想動，雖然說是Alpha的發情期，但他還是覺得太縱慾了，他拉拉權順榮的手臂，這個傢伙本來想要自己擴張的，水梨味的Omega一臉茫然的看他，水蜜桃湊過去跟他咬耳朵。

被冷落的Alpha們又要哭了，他們互看了一眼就開始掉豆豆，見Omega不理他們就哭更大聲。文俊輝惡作劇的小心思又被撩起，怎麼說都是第一次見到Alpha的發情期，他總想好好享受一下對方示弱的模樣。他盤腿坐在床上，半勃的性器掛在那邊，Alpha就要忍不住撲上來，水蜜桃伸出了手擋住了全圓佑，對方就開始舔他的手指。

葡萄味的Alpha湊得很近，文俊輝有些發楞，全圓佑果然長的很好看，這是他突然的感想，雖然一直都這樣認為，但對方現在眼裡蓄滿淚，嘴唇亮晶晶，眼角也哭的紅通通的，看起是被欺負了一樣，性感又可憐，文俊輝心情有點複雜。這是每天欺負他的大野狼呢，結果現在變成可憐的小葡萄，他臉皺在一塊，全圓佑以為自己惹得對方不開心了，整個人坐下咬著下唇又要哭。文俊輝開始於心不忍了，他招招手讓小葡萄過來，對方湊近又親親他，把人撲倒在地上，一邊問一邊動作，文俊輝止不住笑。

權順榮看文俊輝妥協了也就停止放置小草莓，他湊上去親親對方，李知勳又攀上來，兩個人蹭在一塊也很舒服，權順榮被翻了過去，李知勳手口並用幫他擴張，除了潤滑液還有一大堆眼淚，水梨有點受不了，他伸手拉拉對方要他趕快進來。

「知勳、可以了。」

李知勳一邊哭一邊肏他，雖然是每三個月的例行事項，權順榮還是覺得很神奇，他自己沒有哭成這樣過，全圓佑跟李知勳發情的時候基本就是水做的，無時無刻再哭，還情慾更旺盛，兩個人戶搞不說，把他的床搞得亂七八糟也就算了，他一回來就撲倒他，搞得他都不知道現在是幾點。但權順榮又不想給他們吃抑制劑或打針，剛合宿的時候試過一次，當下是好很多，兩個人還能跟他去上課，結果發情期大亂他們請了將近一個月的假，他的成績慘不忍睹，三個人也就放棄了。

有了文俊輝不知道會不會好一些，權順榮分點心去看力另外一邊人，文俊輝被掐著腰，全圓佑伸長脖子一邊哭一邊跟他索吻，水蜜桃一邊笑一邊親吻對方，權順榮覺得這也太詭異。

他們交換了幾次，權順榮抱著全圓佑安慰對方，葡萄的不安感比草莓更嚴重一些，他被進入太深的地方，生殖腔被頂弄得太舒服，他嗯啊的不小心喊了不，滾燙的淚就掉在他臉上，明明平常總是惡質的對他，到了發情期，一點點否定用詞都可以讓對方嚎啕˙大哭。

「沒有、不要哭了、圓佑、好棒……」

鼓勵的把人拉過來親親臉頰，全圓佑才比較恢復，當然身下的動作也沒有停下來，權順榮被幹的太爽，都要沒有力氣環抱著對方了。

李知勳被轉交到文俊輝懷裡，小草莓黏糊糊的跟他接吻，技巧依樣好的不得了，但邊親邊喊他的名字，哭腔超重讓他覺得違和感超重。後穴已經軟綿綿，文俊輝被推倒，雙腿夾著對方的腰，李知勳大力的操幹著，舔咬他的鎖骨，然後跟他說喜歡。

文俊輝也是被頂弄著要失去意識，不可以還沒說到一半，李知勳就哭到不行，水蜜桃沒有辦法，只好抱緊對方，還自己扭動腰希望小草莓可以動動下身滿足他。

「可以、知勳都可以，動一下吧、啊哈……」

發情期都莫名聽話，大概是很需要被肯定，稱讚能讓李知勳更賣力，文俊輝覺得生殖腔都要被頂開，權順榮是怎麼熬過來的，這樣做下去怎麼可能不懷寶寶，文俊輝意識渙散，李知勳在上頭說喜歡他，想射在裡頭，水蜜桃狂搖頭，然後對方又哭了。

「俊尼、俊尼、」

啊，文俊輝都要瘋了，誰能不答應李知勳的撒嬌。


End file.
